We Need To End This
by like a lion tamer
Summary: FROM her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks. #20 story transfer. More inside. First multi-chap sobearwithme, Jess-centric halfway through, all of the canon ships with a hint of Jhilby (cough), K-plus to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 5.10.13: Omw. OMW. RIGHT IN THE FEELS  
Can I just thank Lex for her/his (sorry, don't know, lol) amazing review, my first ever review on a multi-chapter, that I just reread over and over again because it makes me so happy inside.  
Well, I had to start somewhere, so I did, and I guess it went okay...? The grammar's atrocious, it's so OOC, I decided to make this Jess-centric halfway through, and the ending...just don't even start. It's sweet. It doesn't make any sense. I have no clue where it came from.  
But I need to be thankful because two days ago I passed over_ the_ _very place_ WNTET was first created. No matter how painful it is to read, this was an amazing experience to create.  
Here's We Need To End This, written in the days of Amanda j granger/Amanda Katniss Granger...enjoy! Or cringe in horror of my annoying plot twists.**

* * *

**Hello** people** of this earth! Sorry, I mean to post this earlier, but I got tied up with homework, books and stuff. You know how it is.**

**Before I get confused reviews, let me answer one question- this is not supposed to be number 5, ( COMING OUT REALLY SOON! YAY! ) but a story that takes place after number four. Finn+Amanada are together, Philby+Willa are almost there, and Maybeck, Charlene, and Jess...we'll get to that part soon enough.**

**I've had this story in my head for MONTHS, and I'm really excited to start it. My sister, Rue Lockhart, helped in the making of this ( we just sat there in the pool for hours talking about the first chapter for DAYS...thanks sis!)**

**That's about all... Enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER- I don't own KK, the Disney Cruise ships, or Disney itself. If I did, KK would of been made into a movie a LONG time ago!

Disney Dream

Finn thought this trip couldn't get any better.

He was on the Disney Dream cruise ship for three weeks, for a well-needed vacation. He was going to the Bahamas with all of his friends, otherwise known as the Kingdom Keepers.

And the best part?

Everything is free, because they are DHIs. The souvenirs, the food, the room service, even the towels are free.

Now,

Finn thought, _what can top that? Oh, being with Amanda for three weeks straight. Wait a minute, I'm doing that now!_

Him and the other Keepers were at the pool area. Amanda and Finn were sitting in the hot tub, sipping some lemonade.

Over at the pool, Willa was splashing like a maniac in the water. Philby was standing at the edge, looking at the pool terrified. He did _not _want to go in there.

"C'mon, scardey-cat! It's lots of fun in here!" Willa shouted to Philby.

"Germs…bacteria…millions of people in here each day…imagine how much sanitizing I'll have to do…" Philby muttered to himself.

"Ah, relax. You can shower when we go back to the room."

"But that's not the point-" Philby was interrupted by Willa getting out of the water and pushing him in. He cried out and finally made a huge _Splash!_

"How do you like it?" Willa asked him.

"It's…cold…" He said shivering.

"Well, deal with it. I'm going to get some water."

Willa walked to her chair and wrapped a towel around herself. She ran over to her tote bag, with her water bottle in it. It was gone. In its place was Charlene, with a bowl on her lap.

"Where's my bag?" She asked Charlene.

Without a word, she pointed to the next chair. Willa grabbed the bag and took out here water bottle. Opening it, she then took a closer look at the bowl Charlene was holding. It looked like an ice cream sundae. Willa couldn't believe what she saw- only ice cream in the bowl. No toppings! If there's one thing Willa was against, it was bland ice creams.

Willa said, " What's that?"

" Ice cream."

"Really?"

" What?"

"There is only ice cream. No chocolate, no sprinkles, no whipped cream…"

" Well, I like it."

"Honestly, Charlie, that's super boring…. try this."

She took Jess' bowl, who was sitting next to Charlene, drawing.

" Hey!" Jess exclaimed. Willa dumped what was in the bowl into Charlene's. Willa handed the bowl to Charlene.

" What's is _that?"_Charlene gestured towards the bowl with a disgusted face.

" A real ice cream sundae." Willa said smiling.

" Bleh….." Charlene said worried.

" Aw, c'mon. Chocolate makes anything better…" And with that Willa jumped back in the pool while Charlene returned to her ice cream.

Back in the hot tub, Amanda and Finn laughed and talked.

"Boy, Manda, I'm really excited for these three weeks."

" Yeah, I really can't wait either. And this set sail party is awesome."

"It is."

" Ya know, there is supposed to be a party at _Vibe _tonight. Should we go?" Ever since she has gotten on the boat, Amanda had been a living encyclopedia of the ship. She studied the maps and the community board and now breaks any awkward silences with a future event. It annoyed the others, but Finn loved it.

" Sure. Sooo…" Before Amanda could talk about the free buffet tomorrow at three o'clock, Finn leaned in for a kiss. Their lips were centimeters away right before-

_SPLASH!_

Finn looked up and saw none other than the annoying Maybeck.

_Geez, _he thought, _why now? Of all times?_

" Hey peeps! What did I miss?" said Maybeck, stealing Finn's lemonade and finshing it.

"Nothing, Maydork." Finn replied.

"Oh, I believe I missed something," replied Maybeck, looking at Amanda with his "Maybeck Look" and winking at her. She scoffed.

_Boy, I love my friends,_ Finn thought_, but sometimes they are downright_annoying!

**So, how did you like it? Tell me! How are you going to do that, you ask? Why, press that little button underneath this! It's a magical portal to reveiw land. There are unicorns there...**


	2. Chapter 2

**world! I have decided to update because today is a very special day...**

**THE REALEASE OF KINGDOM KEEERS : SHELL GAME!**

**It's ABOLUTELY FANTASTIC! I'm only halfway through, though, so don't tell me anything about it!**

**Also, I have decided to begin the epic-ness early into this story. The thing that happens in the next few chapters may seem…ya know, like "Hmm I expected that…"…but trust me, there is going to be something here later in the story that will be like BAM! THERE IT IS! ( at least, to me it was like that when I thought it up haha )**

**I'm gonna play with P.O.V.s in the next few chaps… …my first draft had all different types of P.O.V.s ( my first draft of the first chap had a Finn P.O.V.s! ) so we will see how that goes.**

**That's all I really have to say. I tried my best with this chapter, because it's ****_really_****long, and because it involves all of the characters. You may find some characters a little OOC, ( espacially Jess. ) but I'm working on it!**

**Well, enough of my blabbing. On with the story!**

Chapter 2 Disney Dream

All of the boys entered their room cheering and "Whoo-hooing" and "Alright-ing".

"Man, best night of my life." said Maybeck. " Let's go around. Favorite part at _Vibe_. Philby?"

" Uhh….I'm not sure." said Philby.

" Philbs, we all know it was the dance with Willa." laughed Finn. Maybeck joined.

"What? It was not dancing…"

" Oh, so it was just you and her holding hands and swaying side to side." Maybeck quipped.

" Exactly."

"Okay….mine was the cupcakes…chocolate…"

Finn and Philby looked at each other " Really?" They said in unison to Maybeck.

"Yes."

" Finn?" Philby said.

Finn didn't have to speak. He just nodded his heads and stretched his arms and shrugged as to say, _You know what I'm thinking._

Both Philby and Maybeck said stuff like "Oh…" or " Ah…" or " I knew it!"

"What can I say? The middle of the dance floor was there. All I had to do is take her to it."

What he really was talking about was his dance with Amanda that night. A song that sounded very familiar to Finn started playing.

_All those days, watching from the windows_

All those years, outside, looking in.

It was _I See the Light _from _Tangled. _All of the kids on the danced floor showed signs of discouragement, since _I See the Light _was a kid song to them. The center cleared and everyone went back to the tables to load up on sugar. Two people, however, walked to the center and looked at each other with a huge smile.

" Our song." Amanda said. Finn could've sworn there was a special sparkle in her eyes.

" I don't know if it was you pushing them away, or if they honestly didn't wanna dance to this song. Either way, I'm thankful." Finn said with a slight laugh. They started dancing.

_All of those times, never even knowing_

Just how blind I've been

The movie _Tangled _was something special to the two. Often, on their usual Friday night movie night, Finn either failed to rent a movie or there weren't any good ones in the Red Box. _Tangled _had been _Plan B_. _Plan B _occurred often.

"This story is really relatable." Amanda had once said during their millioninth time watching it with Finn.

"How so?"

"I'm Rapunzel. I was locked up in a "tower"- let's say the tower was me trying to find, well, me- and this one guy comes along-you-then he saves me."

"Nah-uh. I have not "saved" you."

"Honestly?"

"Yup."

"How 'bout the Halloween party, the first year we met?"

"That was nothing. I was worried and mad at _her,_that's all."

"The AK thing-"

"I was _really _mad then."

"The kiss, the first time we met Chernabog-"

"Yes, but if you hadn't used you powers, I would not be here. The reason I'm alive is _you._"

"Okay. So we have switched roles before." After she had said that, they went back to their popcorn and watched their favorite scene- the first time Rapunzel sees the floating lights.

Now, the dance floor, the song had sounded even more prettier to them. Finn would have said it was the best three minutes of his life.

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

Now I'm here, suddenly I see

Standing here, it's all so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be

The music swelled and Finn swirled Amanda around.

_And at last I see the light,_

And It's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

,And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different

Now that I see you

...

The girls entered their room as enthusiastic as the boys. Charlene closed the door and the girls high-fived each other. They were clearly excited about how all of them had their first dance.

"Amanda, thank you for telling us about that dance-so fun!" Jess said.

"No prob, sis. I had fun too."

"Let me guess…best part was you dance with Finn." said Charlene.

"Yep." Amanad said with an assuring smie.

The girls all giggled. Willa took a look at the clock.

"Ooh, 2 am. We were there for a long time."

"Yeah, we better get to bed," said Amanda, " if we wanna catch the free muffins at 10."

" Muffins…" Jess said. All of the girls looked at her. She clearly didn't noticed and dove right into the next subject.

"Pj time! I call the bathroom first!" yelled Jess. The other girls groaned.

"Don't take too long!" Willa yelled to Jess, who was already in the bathroom, changing into her pajamas.

"Yeah, we're tired!" added Amanda.

Jess came out fast, in her pajamas that had frogs on them.

"Froggy Power!" she said excitedly.

_She had way to many cupcakes tonight, _thought and Charlene got changed quick. Amanda stepped into the small room and came out quickly.

"Ugh, the toilet isn't working." she said to the girls.

"I believe there is a bathroom down in the lobby. You can go there." Willa suggested.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Amanda said and slipped on flip-flops.

"Just close the door quietly!" Charlene added, lifting her sleep mask from her face. Sure enough, Amanda closed the door _really _loudly and all of the girls giggled.

…...

Amanda walked down the steps that led to the lobby. She weaved through the couches and sofas. Then she reached the small door that led to the bathroom was a sign on the door. Amanda read the fat black letters, that she assumed was written with a marker, on the white paper aloud.

"Out of Order?" she said annoyed. "Honestly?" She turned around and started walking. "Okay, I'll go to the other side of the shi-"She looked up and saw something that stopped her. Her heart almost stopped.

**Haha! Cliffy! I love these…How'd you like it? Tell me! And if you have any tips for my trip to Disney, tell me those too! I promise to update really soon. See ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**GUYS.**

**I FINISHED SHELL GAME LAST NIGHT.**

**I HAVE TO WAIT AWHOLE YOU TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS?**

**WHAT THE NIGHTLOCK? That *SPOILER* cliffhanger was even bigger than CF!**

**Bleh, I'll rant about it next chapter. This A/N is long enough.**

**Next, (I totally forgot to tell this to you last chapter) I wanted to mention that I am going to Disney World! Next month. I'm staying in the Royal Room at Port Orleans. So excited!**

**Also, I have come out with a new review schedule. (Same one that I mentioned in my Author's Note in ****_Hunger Games Soundtrack Songfics…_****go check that out!****_)_**** I am going to update this on Mondays and Fridays, and ****_HGSS _****on Wednesdays. I will try my best to stick to the schedule, but if I don't update on a scheduled day, I can almost guarantee I'll do it the next day. Every now and then I'll update on a random day (if it's a special day like a premiere or a book release) or go off schedule, like update this on a Wednesday instead of Monday. But I won't do this too often.**

**This chapter is extremely short, but I felt it needed to be that way in order to…explain how Finn's feeling (if that makes sense). The next chapter may be a bit short too, but the one after that should be pretty lengthy. We'll see.**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I really appreciate all of your subscriptions, favorites, and reviews! Make sure to check out my other stories if haven't already done so, and review them. I ****_really _****want to improve, and your compliments and comments make me wanna try harder!Thanks!**

Enjoy!

**Discalimer: I don't own a thing. Nope. Nothing. Ridley Pearson owns the Kingdom Keepers. Not me. And I don't own Disney. Not even one bit of it**.

Chapter 3: A Disney Dream

Finn turned around _again. _He didn't bother counting, but if he did, this would be the _fiftieth_time. He considered starting though. It would give him something to do besides worry.

There was this voice. In his head. He had no clue where it was coming from, if it was a male or female, if it was a child's or adult's. It kept him from sleep, and that aggravated him. He got a wild case of insomnia every now and then, when he wouldn't be able to sleep till four A.M. Even those exercises Philby told him about wouldn't work. This was an unusual case- he was tired but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep.

Stomach aches. Head pounding. Finn wasn't sick. Why was he feeling terrible?

_We've got her._

_She's not coming back._

_We win._

Voice, voice, voice. Everywhere. What does this mean? It made Finn mad.

_That's it! Time to move on._

_Ha-ha! Why are you so clueless?_

_Don't you get it? You lose._

Finn breathed faster, his head pounding.

_Your DONE.  
_  
He turned around.

We _are the powerful ones._

He looked around the room.

_We told you!  
_  
Pitch black.

_You'll never learn._

Where could this voice be coming from? he thought.

_Now, listen to me Finn,_

The use of his name scared him. He sat up in his bed and listened, eyes wide. Then it hit him.

_Give it to us or you'll never see her again._

Then he jumped out of his bed, opened the door, and ran.

**I had a tough time writing this (that ending was the hardest; when I thought of it, it seemed so easy…) but I hope you had (some) idea what was going on in this…review please! I love hearing from you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I really don't have much to say...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- Do I look like I own Disney?**

Chapter 5: A Disney Dream

Willa P.O.V.

I wake up suddenly. I look around the room. Pitch black.

After a little while, my eyes adjusted. I could see Charlene sleeping. She was next to me, turned the other way. On the other end of the room, Jess is sleeping in her bed. There should be someone else in her bed…

Where's Amanda?

I take a look at the clock. _3:45, _it says.

What? Amanda left the room at two to go to the bathroom. _Does it really take an hour and forty five minutes?_

This is weird. I need to go investigate.

I get out of bed and my fuzzy some slippers on. Then I find my robe (also fuzzy) and grab my room key.

I open the door and feel that Disney feeling I get every time I step out of a Disney hotel room. It's full of wonder and excitement of where we are going to go next. Only this time, what I am going to explore may not be as happy as the park.

I push the feeling away. _I have to focus,_ I say to myself. _I can't miss anything._

Instead of cast members, stewards and servers bustling around the ship, trying to get everything perfect for the next day, there's no one here. No one. _That's strange, too._

Before I know it, I'm at the entrance area. This is where the cast members (usually with a character or two) greet the guests in an overly-excited fashion. I love it. It's so…cheerful.

Then, I hear something _not so cheerful_. _Is that…crying_?

Yes. Crying. Why the heck would someone be crying on the cruise?

I explore more and weave through the couches, sofas, and chairs. I see a white, crumpeled paper on the ground. I think it's torn, because all I could see was half of the words. It read:

**OU**

**OF**

**ORD**

It's probably nothing. I put it in my robe pocket and keep on walking. I see a shape. Hunched over and crying.

I recognize that shape. That's Finn.

Whenever I see someone sad, I kick into what I call _mother-mode_. Well, I guess you can say I kicked into full mother-mode and ran over to Finn.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He looked up at me. Distress filled his eyes.

"They have her, Willa," he said, even more tears filling his eyes. "They have her, and I didn't even try to stop them." He put his head in his hands and let out a deep, sad breath.

"Oh, sweetie…" I sat net to him and hugged him. Finn didn't need to explain who "her" was. He knew I knew.

I tried to act as strong as I could. But inside, I was torn between being overcome with sadness or fear and raging at the Overtakers for taking her.

Finn looked up and stared at the couch in front of us.

"Now? Out of all times?" Finn said to the floor.

"You choose now?" I say to it.

We stay silent for a moment, trying to understand the situation.

"So you think we may have to fight _here_?" I asked.

"No. We are not going to fight here. We are going to _end_ it here. I am _sick _of these people just plain _ruining _my day. And your's. And everyone else's."

I am definitely afraid of the concept, I'll admit that. _Ending_ _it _sounds scary.

What the heck am I saying? _Everything _I've done so far with these guys was scary. And did we all make it out alive? Pretty much.

Because I'll never get a yes in this business, since _nothing _is safe, I will go with pretty much. It's the closest to a yes.

I stand up. He does too.

"Okay. We will end it here." I reassure him. I continue.

"And we will find her."

I take his hand. He takes mine. We both know that we have to the others. We both know we will have to split up. But now, I'm enjoying this little bit of _togetherness._

**Yay! My favorite friendship pairing would have to be Filla. I **_**love **_**their brother/sister and occasional /mother/son relationship. It's so fluffy…in a non-romantic way.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konichiwa! So sorry I didn't update yesterday, computer was acting up!**

**I'm trying something a bit new…a little bit of friction between two characters. I don't think I have seen these characters butt-heads yet (in a book or fic) so I'm excited for it.**

**Here's the sixth chapter!**

**Chapter 6- A Disney Dream**

All of the Keepers sat in a circle in the entrance area of the ship. They hadn't spoken a word since they got there. The Keepers (beside Finn and Willa) were just basically all in shock.

"I seriously thought we weren't going to have a problem this time." Charlene said quietly to herself. Everyone else pretended they didn't hear, but all of the Keepers, including Jess, who was absolutely devastated, knew everyone heard.

Maybeck knew that if he didn't start talking, no one else will, so he began.

"What are we gonna do? We can't just sit here."

Finn responded. "Guys…he's right. What _are _we going to do?"

"If we do something, we're gone." Charlene began.

"And if we don't do something," Willa continued.

"Amanda's gone." Maybeck finished. "So, yeah, we're pretty much at a stalemate."

Philby sighed. "Do we have anything we can work with?"

Charlene saw Jess, who was sitting next to her, tense up a bit. She eyed her suspiciously. Why did she get so nervous all of the sudden?

Charlene saw the corner of a paper in Jess's sock. She addressed Jess.

"What's that?" Charlene asked Jess.

Jess just kept staring off into space.

"What's that?" Charlene asked again quickly.

Jess still didn't answer.

Charlene was getting annoyed. She did not like being ignored.

"What's that, Jezebel?"

"I don't like being called that." Jess said to her hands."What's that, Jezebel?"

"I _said,_"Jess finally looked at Charlene, teeth clenched, and spoke slowly, "I don't like being called that."

"What…is…that?"

Jess looked at the pillow that was thrown on the floor earlier that night and didn't respond for a while.

Jess spoke extra quietly, head in hands. "Nothing."

Charlene took the paper from the sock so quick that you would have thought she didn't. The paper was folded, so Charlene unfolded it. Her face was full of things the other Keepers couldn't read.

Charlene smirked. "Doesn't look like a whole lot of nothing."

"Lemme see," Maybeck stood up and snatched the paper. He stared at it and sat beck down, still staring. His eyes were darting from place to place, trying to register the full meaning of what was on the paper. He looked down, looked towards the bathroom, and tossed the paper to Philby and sat down, muttering curses.

All of the Keepers (excluding Charlene and Jess, who were behind the group) gathered around Philby and looked at the paper. On the paper, there was a pencil sketch of the entrance area. On the left side, there was bathroom door with a sign that said "Out Of Order". Towards the middle, there was a cape that was spread out, and a foot sticking out from behind the cape. There was a window on the right side the cape and foot, and outside the window there were stars. It was easy to see that the scene took place during the night.

"Oh, gosh," Willa exhaled and looked at Philby.

Maybeck spoke. "Looks a whole lot the same, doesn't it?"

Jess retorted fast. "I didn't _want _to freak you guys out, okay? I was going to show it to you eventually, but-"

Charlene stood. "_Eventually_ meaning _off the ship_." she said. Her face was red. She turned around and put her hands up to her face. She stayed like that for a while. She turned around."We could have prevented it, you know." She got louder every word. "We could have been in our beds right now instead of in this darn entrance area, trying to figure out how to save your sister! Not, mine, not Finn's, not anyone else's, your's!"

Jess looked like she wanted to speak, but she couldn't.

Finn started. "Girls, this isn't getting us anywhere. We need to-"

"Find _Jezebel's _sister? Ask her how to do it. I'm not the one with super powers."

"I _don't like being called that!_" Jess cried, tears filling her eyes. She flew across the room and disappeared behind a wall.

The Keepers looked at Charlene, who was now super red and on the verge of tears.

Willa was the third person that night to have spoken so quietly that literally no one heard it.

"Now you've done it."

Charlene fled, too, to the other side of the ship.

A couple of minutes after she was gone, Maybeck was the first to speak again."

Who's gonna go?" He said. The Keepers stared at him; at first they didn't understand. After a while, they did.

"I'll go," said Philby. He ran in the direction of Jess.

Maybeck addressed Willa and Finn. "Who's with Charlie?"

"Not me, I already did my comforting today." Willa said.

Maybeck looked at Finn hopefully. He prayed that he didn't have to go comfort Charlene-that girl looked _mad_.

Finn replied. "Haven't I gone through enough today?"

"God…okay, be right back." He jogged of to Charlene's side, begging the Lord that there was nothing too bad.

...CHAPTER BREAK...

"I hate it."

"I know you do."

"I hate it, hate it, hate it."

"I know you do."

"It reminds me of when I was like that. I don't want to be like that. I do't want to be evil again. I don't like even thinking of that. The thought that I could go back just _breaks _me."

"I know, I know. You're right. It is terrible."

Jess leaned against the door of _The Remy Restaurant._Philby was next to her. She was staring down at the floor, trying to push away all thoughts of being evil again. She played this game in her mind whenever she wanted to clear her head: she pretended to gather up all of her feelings in a bundle, and then she took the bundle and threw it away or "inserted" it into an object. Tonight, that "bundle" wouldn't go away.

"It's not working." Jess said, annoyed that her mind wouldn't cooperate. She knew that Philby had knowledge about her mind games that she plays. Literally, those mind games are the only way to keep her sane. Philby thought the way her mind works is fascinating- she doesn't think too much on logic, much more on little details. Philby definitely was a logical guy, but there were times he wished he had a mind like Jess's: complicated and twisted.

"I see what you're saying…" Philby started but never finished. How was he supposed to help this girl? This crazy, confusing, helpless girl?

"Listen to me. We need to get this done. We need to find-" Philby stopped because Jess go that faraway look. It only lasted a few seconds. _Phew, it wasn't a vision, _Philby thought. He bet it was just her missing her sister.

_Can't blame her,_ Philby thought. _If my family was gone, I wouldn't survive a day! And this girl is all Jess has!_

Philby started his previous sentence again. "We need to end this. The only way we can is if you come back with me."

"_She _needs to come back too."

"She needs to come back, too. You're right. It's a team effort. But I bet Willa or Finn went over there, so we _know _she's coming back. If Maybeck went, we're doomed for all eternity."

This made Jess smile and giggle a bit. Philby chuckled a bit, too. After a minute, she stopped. Philby saw her mouthing the words _We need to end this _over and over again. They just stood there for a while, Jess enjoying his quiet company. Willa was right- in his lectures, he does make miracles.

Jess tried to place that _bundle of thought _once more. There weren't any inanimate objects that would work in that immediate area. _Well, if there is no inanimate, _she thought to herself, _try animate._

Philby saw that she had no expression on her face, but he could feel her concentrating.

Jess put the _bundle_into smiled slightly.

"It worked."

He took her hands.

"_Never again."_

They walked back to the entrance area, ready to face whatever battle that may come next.

.…...CHAPTER BREAK...

Charlene walked briskly and made her stride longer every word.

"Why do I do that? Why do I always push people away? I get mad, and the bomb is set off. Boom. Done. I have lost so many people because of that. I ask myself everyday why I am like that. And I never get an answer."

"Charlene, wait up!" Maybeck chased hopelessly after her. Like Charlene, Maybeck was asking himself questions like _Why me? How did I get stuck with this girl? Philby is the psychiatrist of psychologist or physician or whatever. He coulda dealt with this way better. Me? She's running away from me._

"_Charlene!_" Maybeck called turned around quickly, her face _still _red.

"What?" she said forcefully.

He backed away, his hands in an _I surrender! _position. _What approach? "Come at me bro" or "Back off, dude"? _Maybeck asked himself. _Or, the worst option- heart-to-heart. Blech._

Yet, Maybeck took the heart approach.

"Charlie…what you said earlier reminded me of Mandy. She uses the term _push_."

"That's where I got it. It really…_describes_ how I feel better than any other word.""I see."

"But it seems like she controls it better than me, you know."

Maybeck nodded. They were silent for a moment."Here, let me give you an idea- what does Amanda do when she, as you say, _pushes_ people away?"

"No clue." She continued. "It's probably her super powers."

Maybeck couldn't believe that _The _Epic Terry Maybeck said the next words that came out of his mouth.

"Okay…you can go with that…but, that's _her _super powers. You have some too. So does Finn. And Willa. Heck, I got some _mega_super-powers, you know." Charlene smiled. "So, we gotta realize our super powers. Your's…you don't like to believe it, but you are super smart, alright? You would survive a day in Philby's school, I'm sure. I truly believe that. And you are, as Finn says, half monkey. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you are seventy-five percent monkey. And…you are honestly very sweet. You don't have to listen to the awesome Terry Maybeck and believe that, but you are, okay? You just don't always get to show it. But I…I've seen the sweet Charlene."

Charlene's face color had gone down a few hues.

"And look here-another super power. You can turn your face different colors."

Charlene shoved Maybeck playfully.

"Hey, what are your super powers? What's so _mega _about them?"

Maybeck stopped right in his tracks.

"Uhh…I can speak a darn good lecture, for one."

Charlene's hand intertwined with his, and they walked back, each smiling secretly inside.

**I just realized how much I love Jhilby together as friends! I think they are in pretty much **_**no way **_**alike, but they are just so cute together (**_**only **_**as friends, I think Philby and Willa belong together, but you never know…I was thinking about a possible Jhilby fic in the future O_o) And, did any of you guys notice the quote I put in the Jhilby scene? PM me which book it was from…you'll get a virtual cookie. (it's chocolate chip lol)**

**Thank you for reading! Review!**

BTW: TOMORROW IS HARRY POTTER DAY! TO ALL MY FELLOW POTTER-FANS OUT THERE...SHOW YOUR "ALWAYS" SPIRIT AND DO SOMETHING HP-RELATED, WHETHER IT BE WATCING A MOVIE OR WEARING A SHIRT!

POTTERHEADS UNITE!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N 5.14.13: Hey y'all first-timers reading now...  
Chapter four's missing. It goes between chap three and what is now chap four. It's nothing important-just a little stand-off between Mali and Finn. Just filler. Nothing you missed. It'll be up once I can find the doc.**

* * *

**Guten Tag! Now, we are getting into the real adventure! Sooooo excited for this. As always, I appreciate reviews, ideas, favorites, subscriptions and all that good stuff. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER-Disney is in no way mine! Neither is the concept of** _**The Kingdom Keepers **_**or the Disney Cruises!**

**Chapter Seven: A Disney Dream**

"Okay, time to get started." Finn clapped and rubbed his hands together. All of the Keepers we huddled around each other, in a large closet they found towards the back of the ship. Each were ready to face any thing that came their way. All were ready to get down to business, especially Finn. After all, they were prepared to _end it._

"Groups." Finn muttered the word _groups _over and over again. He suddenly stopped and pointed at Maybeck, Willa, and Charlene.

"You guys. Group one."

"WHAT?" Charlene and Maybeck exclaimed.

"I can't be with Monkey Girl!" Maybeck said, his arms up.

"I can't work with _him._" Charlene said the word _him _like Maybeck was a bug.

"Yo, I just had a whole speech with you about super powers!"

"Yeah, in that speech, you called me sweet, and now you are rejecting me!"

"I honestly don't care where I am." Willa said.

Charlene and Maybeck started fighting and Finn stood there, not bothering to intervene. Jess was busy looking at her nails, Philby studied the room that they were in, and Willa started to giggle.

"Guys. Guys. GUYS!" Finn yelled. Charlene and Maybeck stopped. Willa looked like she was about to continued.

"Willa. Jess. Switch."Charlene and Maybeck threw her hands up, saying "WHAT?" while Willa threw her hands up and said, "Alleluia!"

"I switched it once, not switching it again. We need to get started. _One night,_" Finn quoted Malificent.

"I don't have a problem with Madame Houdini, but Charlie's still here!"

"God, just DEAL WITH IT!" Willa yelled, aggravated. Everyone stared at her.

"_One night,"_Willa said, defending herself.

"Thank you," Finn nodded his head. "Willa. Philby. Me. Group two. Problems?" Finn asked. No one spoke up. Charlene and Jess were staring at each other, not sure what to think of their group.

"Let's go," Finn beckoned the Keepers to follow him. "We'll spilt up once we get to the entrance area. Keep your phones on."

_This is going to be a long night, _Charlene thought.

**Yep, this was short…sorry about that! I will update soon!**

REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Or for all of the HG fans…I LOAF YOU GUYS!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai! Thanks for all of the support!T**

**This chapter (it's short, sorry) is just explaining some things. Before I started this story, I had a backstory on the picture Jezebel (whoops, I mean Jess) drew…I didn't know where to put it, though. After some thought, I thought it fit well here.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER- Okay, hold that thought. You actually think I own Disney? Psh, seriously? Uh, yeah, NO. NO PART OF DISNEY IS MINE!**

Chapter Eight: A Disney Dream

"So, where should we head first?" Maybeck asked the two girls.

Charlene stood awkwardly next to Jess, who shifted her weight on her feet uncomfortably. Each was waiting for the other to speak.

Charlene sighed. "I guess…the hallway you and I were walking through earlier. Seems like an ideal place to start, because we have places to hide if need be."

"Sounds good to me. Jess? Thoughts?"

Jess was snapped out of her reverie. "Hm?"Jess cocked her head to the side and tried to remember what Maybeck said.

"Oh, yeah, good." Jess said, hoping that was the right answer.

"Okay. Let's get started."Maybeck started walking towards the sign that said "GUEST ROOMS" and Charlene followed, slightly pushing past Jess. Jess rubbed her shoulder and collected her self. She began to walk to where the rest of her team was going.

Suddenly, she stopped cold. She realized the situation and how scary it was. She pondered at what could happen. _Finn could be captured. One of us could go missing. Maybe Philby would run into Malificent and-_

Jess heard the name Malificent in her mind and was even more terrified for the future.

_I could be evil again._

Jess started to breathe faster and look around. _Is she here? Or here? Or here?_

"Jess?"

Jess looked sharply forward. Maybeck waved her along.

"You ready?"

"Ah…"

_Don't be silly, Jess. Go on. _Jess willed herself to move.

"Yeah."

"Good. We're gonna head this way."

Charlene stared at Jess, her eyes almost full of hatred.

Jess sighed. _The sooner we leave, the sooner we find Mandy._

Jess thought about earlier that day. Wow, that day seemed _so perfect. _Sitting on the pool deck, unlimited snacks, and friends. What's better than that?

Jess remembered Finn mentioning to her the same phrase _What's better than that?_

Let's see…

She didn't think anything was.

She remembered that suddenly, in the late afternoon, the day got a whole lot scarier. She was sitting on the pool's edge, and Amanda back flipping in the water. Jess couldn't quite get them, so Amanda was showing her how to do them.

"One more time!" Jess exclaimed, her feet splashing Amanda. She giggled.

"Sis! C'mon, I've doing them for a while!"

"Please?" Jess did always gives in to her sister when she does the puppy-eyes.

"Fine."

"Yes!"

Jess lifted her feet up from the water, splashing Amanda and everyone in three feet of proximity.

Amanda pinched her nose and did a front flip. She came up and Jess clapped.

"Bravo! Bravo! Do it again-"

"No. Your turn!"

Jess jumped of the edge into the water. Amanda took Jess' place and sat on the edge.

"Okay. On three. One, two-"

Jess didn't bother to wait for three. She went under the water. She felt the strange sensation she has felt so many times before.

Her vision blurred. She couldn't hear anything. Her hands started shaking. _No. Not now. Please not now, _she started praying. _Not now._

_Vision._

Jess had never gotten a vision in the water. She has only gotten them while she was asleep or occasionally when she was awake. But never like this. No, not at all. Yet, she was seeing things that would happen eventually. No one else would see this but her. Like previews in a movie- "coming soon".

_The entrance area. Large. Not a soul in sight._

_There! Right there! A girl in green pajamas. The pajamas say "This is my bossy face". On the shirt there's a picture of a mad Tinker Bell. Cute. Pleasant things._

_The girl is looking. For what?_

_No more pleasant things. A person that seems to be swallowed by a massive black cape glides across the floor. The cloaked person is looking for something too._

_What?_

_The girl is speaking. The words are inaudible. Impossible to hear._

_The girl stops talking. The cloaked person is towering over her._

_Close up. Girl's face._

_I know that face._

_She's_

Jess shot right up. She was afraid to move. Afraid of the cloaked person that might snatch her up in an around, Jess couldn't see her sister.

_Where's Amanda?_

Horrified, Jess snapped around and saw her sister there, on the edge of the pool, huge smile on her face.

"Awesome! You did it!"

"I…I…I did?"

"Yep! You know, I felt the same way when I did my first back flip. I didn't realize that I did it, but you just get used to the feeling, I guess."

"Ah-huh." Jess nodded her head. She was too occupied with the thought that she might have an idea who the girl in the vision was, even though she hated to admit it to herself.

Now, in the hallway, searching for clues, Jess felt guiltier than ever, keeping secrets from the other Keepers.

Maybe Charlene was right. Maybe they could have prevented it.

_No. We couldn't have. Literally every vision I've had has come true. Being on a Disney Cruise doesn't make every thought null and void, _Jess wondered.

_Finn was right. In order for this to work…_

_We need to end it._

**I love writing about Jess. Siriusly, (yep, total Potterhead) she's a lot of fun.I am debating on if I should change the name of this. Do any of you like "We Need To End This"? PM me or tell me in a review your opinion, whether you want a name change or not.**

**Thank you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

'**Ello, gov'ner! Now, I mean it for reals…here's the adventure. As always, (Am I a Potterhead or what; I just laughed hysterically when I wrote "Always") ideas, reviews, subscriptions and favorites are absolutely appreciated!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: A Disney Dream**

"_Achoo!" _Willa sneezed quietly. The boys spun around and exasperatingly said, "SHH!"

"Well, that was louder that me…" Willa said, hurt.

"Any noise is noise. We _can't _get caught."

"Right, Finn. Okay. Let's check over there." Willa shined the flash light towards the glass door in front of them. It read: POOL DECK.

"Your favorite place. Of course…" Philby said, sighing.

"Excuse me, Mr. Know-It-All, yesterday you were having a ball in there." She added, smiling, "After you got over your fear of the water…"

"Just sayin'."

Willa moved on and beckoned them along. "C'mon."

They reached the door. Willa put her hand on the knob and was about to turn it. Philby spoke.

"Guys?"

"Yeah?" Finn and Willa said in unison.

"What if…um…it's dark out there, so uh…we could fall in the pool, you know."

Finn just stared at Philby."Dude, please."

Willa added, "He has a point."

"What?"

Philby smiled.

"It's logical. If one thinks that its-"

"Come _on!" _Finn threw his hands up.

Philby addressed Willa, "Thanks for that, Wills."

"Any time."

"Just say you like each other instead of all this math." Finn said. He didn't let Philby and Willa object and quickly added after he opened the door, "Let's check it out."

They went outside.

Willa shined the flashlight on the deck chairs. "Nope."

Finn listened closely for any unusual sounds. "Nothing."

Philby kicked the floatie that was left in the pool. "Nada."

"Move on?" Willa asked, her flashlight pointing hesitated.

"…No. Over there, then we move on."

"'Kay."

Willa walked first towards the stand for treats like Mickey ice cream pops and Disney Princess popsicles. She stopped a few feet in front of the stand and her face went ashen.

"Wills?"

Silence.

"I heard something." Willa said quickly in a hushed voice.

Finn added quietly, "_No. Moving_."

"Listen!" Willa whispered sharply and turned around to look at Philby and Finn. Her face was full of distress.

_Scruff scruff scruff tap tap drip drip_

"I hear." Philby walked briskly in front of Willa and she slapped him on the arm.

"No! I got this."

Philby looked at her. Before he got the chance to say something, the door in front of them _opened. _Out stepped Frollo and The Green Army Men.

**Hehe…I loaf cliffies…Don't worry, you'll know the outcome on Monday…maybe if I decide to be nice I'll post what happens next on Friday instead of the long chapter on the History of Hogwarts I'm posting on Friday…Nah, nah, I kid. Anywho, thanks for reading, make sure you check out my profile, I added a bunch of stuff, including a new list that I created!**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DINOSAUR TICKLES! How are ya'll doing? Hehe…I like talking Western. Or is that Southern?**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER- I own this laptop, my iPod, and the shirt that I'm wearing now…Wawa Hoagie Fest…yum…but I don't own Disney!**

**Chapter 10: (Whoa, that many chapters already?) A Disney Dream**

Jess twiddled her thumbs and tapped her foot. Her eyes darted from the floor to the ceiling. Searching for an explanation, she eyed Maybeck and Charlene carefully. _Do they…feel it too?_

"Okay, so we didn't go this way." Maybeck added to their conversation about where to check.

Jess felt like she needed to contribute fast in order for that gnawing feeling in her stomach to go away. "Good. Let's go."

Maybeck seemed surprised by her intensity and eagerness. "'Kay."

The team started forward. They didn't talk. The corners came and they turned them. Nothing.

"No clues in sight…" started Charlene.

"I feel like all we are talking about is where to go next," Jess said, slightly laughing.

"Ain't that the truth. Guys, do you think there is a chance that-"

_"Hee-hee!" _The Keepers stopped cold. They stood there, waiting for another noise.

Charlene mouthed to Maybeck, _What?_

Maybeck shook his head and his eyes bulged as they all heard a huge _thud._

Maybeck whispered. "What the beep-"

_Thud. Thud. THUD. THUD. _THUD...

Jess was frantic, but rooted to the spot, as she was looking around and shaking and breathing fast. _This is it. This is why the feeling came._

The window next to them shattred.

Charlene exclaimed, as she was closest to the window. The tiny pieces of glass fell on her and she yelled forcefully, _"RUN!"_

The team ran down the rest of the hallway and reached an area where they could turn left or right. None of them exchanged glances or spoke a word; Maybeck and Charlene instantly went to the right and Jess went to the left.

She was alerted at the sight of being alone. She turned right around and screamed when she heard a window breaking behind her. She bolted straight to where her friends were. While she was running, she looked out the low windows and saw blurried figures with a green glow right where their heads were supposed to be. Their heads were still there, though. The green glow just covered up most of it. Jess could make out a weird yell right before the window next to her collapsed.

Jess couldn't see correctly in front of her; her hair was all over the front of her face.

"Jess!" Maybeck yelled out as loud as he could to the other side of the hallway, wishing Jess would appear.

Jess's response was a grunt, since she ran into the wall next to them. She rebounded fast and the team backed up. They felt a wall behind them.

"Dead end!" Charlene said, terrified.

"What should we do?" Maybeck asked both of the girls.

There was about five people coming towards them. The Keepers couldn't make out who they were, but their first thought was Overtakers.

"_Hee-hee!"_

Jess heard that creepy, high pitched laugh again. That noise helped her solidify her theory about who exactly those green-lighted people were.

_Jess, don' t do it. You know it won't work. Besides, why would they be there?_

Jess didn't listen to that voice in her head, because when the people came just close enough, Jess raised her hand and yelled something.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL FOREVER GIVE CLIFFIES!*evil organ plays*Anyway…I guess I'll see you guys on Wednesday! Check out my profile, other stories, review…all that good stuff. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm running out of Hellos….Hi! Hope you all are having a good day…enjoy!**

**Also, so sorry I didn't update yesterday! It was a crazy day...my baby cousin was over and I had a show. Again, sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER- I'm eating breakfast right now, but I'm not owning Disney right now...**

**Chapter 11: (We're almost getting to magical chapter 12! Why is 12 magical? DISTRICT TWELVE!) A Disney Dream**

"Good evening," Frollo said slowly, setting Finn's teeth on edge.

The Keepers didn't respond. Their theory was that by speaking, you are giving the enemy power.

As the time went on, the silence was proving unbearable. Willa had to step in.

She held her flashlight out. "What do you want?"

"Ah, child, you have such…what's the word?…_grit _for someone so small," he added after pausing, "and insignificant."

Finn stepped forward. "Where do you have her?"

"Her? I know no such person as _her_."

"You're lying," Philby said.

"My dear young man, when does a judge ever lie?" Frollo spread his arms out as to say, _I have nothing to hide_.

"You're full of empty promises. I know that for a fact. From personal experience," Willa quipped. "That time on the lake. I choose not to believe that you don't know where she is."

"Is that so? Well…" Frollo tapped his foot. "Let's challenge that. Let's say that I will _promise _to tell you the whereabouts of this so-called _she_ if you beat me in this little…_game_."

The Keepers stared at each other. They made sure their faces didn't show their true feelings, but they knew that each was confused about what the judge meant by _game_.

"How so?" Willa added slowly, afraid to let on too much.

"Your team," Frollo pointed rudely at the Keepers, "against my team. Whoever wins…divulges what they need to."

Frollo continued. "The game…consists of two parts. You have to swim to the bottom of the swimming pool. Then, grab the keys from the bottom. Then you must bring them to me. When you bring more than three of them, you win."

The Keepers looked at each other. At first, the game sounded silly, but once the news sunk in, they realized how dangerous this could be.

"Challenge accepted?" Frollo put out his hand for one of them to shake. Finn hesitated and sought approval from his friends. Philby nodded quickly. Willa waited a while, looked around, then at Philby and mouthed something. _Is it safe?_

Philby answered with his eyes. Willa then nodded carefully.

Finn put his hand out to shake.

"Challenge…gladly accepted."

The Keepers walked toward the pool. The Green Army Men stood at the edge. Suddenly, six room keys appeared at the bottom of the pool.

Finn whispered to Willa quietly. "Willa, you're the best swimmer. Jump in first. I'll follow a few moments later. Philby…"

"I'll jump in when I need to."

"That works."

"Just come in at some point. You were brilliant this afternoon, and you learned so fast. I can count on you," Willa encouraged Philby.

"Thanks."The next few moments of silence were driving them nuts.

Right before Frollo began to give the go, Willa whispered oh so quietly to Finn.

"This isn't safe."

"Nothing is."

"And, remember, my friends, don't cheat in front of a judge." Frollo added to his neverending list of rules. "I'll have my friends here to make sure you don't lie…"

Frollo laughed maniacally.

In the pool, several electric eels appeared.

**BLAH! *sings Electric Youth by Debbie Gibson* Total Celebrity Apprentice fan. I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL PATRICIA….AND THE GREAT AND POWERFUL PATRICIA SAYS **_**REVIEW!**_

**_ALSO PLEASE READ: I am going to change the name of this stor to "We Need To End This". So, on Monday, when you see a update for that title, just remember it's this story. THANKS!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**GET IN THE CAR, READERS! (Why did I make that my greeting?)**

**I'm off school today! That really helps, because I had a show yesterday and it was a really late night (No, I didn't listen to Paris Is Burning on repeat and spend all night on HG Tumblr, psh…) so I was able to sleep in this morning…(keep in mind I'm typing this on Friday 5/18, and today is Monday, so by "show last night", I mean show on Thursday 5/17.) and I have a show tonight and tomorrow…fun! I am being super lazy today…fanfiction, Tumblr and iPod, that's all I'm doing. Possibly studying. I didn't even make my bed. It was partly made anyway… just straightened the blankets. I kept Mr. Bear on it (read HGSS if you don't get it)**

**Bleh, enough about me. Enjoy the story!**

**Distri- I mean, Chapter 12: We Need to End This**

Jess' cry was inaudible. Even so, it worked.

The huddle of people in front of them disappeared.

Jess raised her hand and cried out again.

The affect of the cry was different now. The broken windows were suddenly fixed. There was no mess on the floor. Everything was perfect, like before.

"What…was…that?" Charlene asked, still wary of her surroundings.

Jess stood with her back to the two Keepers. She turned around and chose her words carefully.

"I don't know," she said, with a ghost of a smile on her face.

Maybeck was completely shocked by what just happened. "I…uh, I…let's go."

"Yeah," Charlene and Jess said in unison. They looked at each other. Jess offered a grin.

Charlene didn't smile back, but she didn't scowl, either. "Wanna…go back to our room? I think we should grab what we need for the rest of the night…to be prepared."

"Okay." Jess felt like she needed to cooperate to get all of their minds off of what just happened.

She couldn't believe her idea worked…she didn't know she could do that. She thought only…never mind. She didn't ponder on it too much. That would only cause more problems.

They walked back without a word. Charlene didn't want to admit it, but she began to believe that all of their _super powers _would need to come into play in order for this to work.

_Jess displayed some pretty strange ones…but strange seems like it's what we need right now._

**This was really short, just trying to explain some things. I promise next one will be at least a bit longer. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**KK RULES!**

**Hello! My Disney Trip was Fantasmic! (lol get it? :P) I had so much fun. Maybe I'll share a bit in my profile when I get a chance.**

**I just wanted to let you know that there will be just a tiny change in the schedule. I will be updating this story on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Once the summer begins, and the story ends, I'll be publishing one-shots/short-series every Wednesday. I'll continue another story when the new school year picks up/when I feel it's ready. Thanks for your support, as always. Make sure to check out my profile, I added some important stuff on there.**

**Chapter 13: (Obsessed or what?) We Need to End This**

"What is it you children say? Oh, yes," Frollo said, as he paced behind the Keepers, who were at the edge of the pool. "_Ready, set…"_

"_Go_."

The Green Army Men jumped right in. They didn't have a problem with the electric eels; they were plastic.

Willa hesitated. The boys weren't mad about that, because they knew how dangerous and scary jumping in first could be.

"This is sick!" Willa cried, watching the electric eels maneuver around the participants of Team Two.

"We can't just go in!" Philby hypothesized, overwhelmed by complications of the situation.

"But we just can't stand here…" Finn said. He thought for a moment. He snapped his fingers.

"Willa. Stay here. You will know when to go." He ran around the edge of the pool and jumped in.

Willa stood and watched in amazement. _He's gonna bring them over there so I can grab a key._

The eels saw more dinner jump into the pool. They were hungry (plastic is not filling) so they swam right towards the big piece of meat.

Finn treaded water and backed up against the wall. He pretended to look scared, but he knew he wasn't going to get eaten.

_"Willa!" _He knew what to do. She jumped in. Where she was, there were no eels.

She swam down to the bottom. She found two room keys. Bursting with excitement, she grabbed both of poked her head out from the top.

"Philby!" She yelled straight in front of her. She could see that Team Two had two cards, also. Finn had gotten out safely, and he was running towards Philby.

"Philby! I got the card, I got-"The electric eels were right underneath of her. They zapped Willa's foot.

She screamed and sank down to the bottom. She couldn't swim.

She flailed her arms around in the water, yelling "Help!"

Finn tapped Phillby, who was busily scanning the area.

"Phil! Willa got zapped!"

"WHAT?" He looked at the pool and saw that Willa was sinking. He immediately jumped in

He saw that Willa was desperately trying to swim upward, but it was no use.

He reached his arms as far as he could. There were only a few inches between his hand and Willa's.

He knew that he couldn't stretch anymore, so he shot out his foot. Willa grabbed onto it.

Philby could see a room key floating above him. He snatched it. He wasn't going to keep it, though. There was another one right behind reached the surface.

He swam to the surface. Willa was trying to regain her foot strength. She tossed the key in her hand to Philby. He shoved her towards the wall.

"Climb up!" He yelled at her, and she did.

Phiby held out his key to the eel in front of him."Come and get it, Sparky!" He said to the eel.

The eel lunged forward. Philby left the room key floating and the eel ate it up. Now, there was no chance Team Two would win.

Now, all he needed to do was grab the key behind him.

He did.

"Philby!" Willa pointed to Frollo, who was intently watching. He didn't notice that Philby now had all the room keys in his hand until then. His nostrils flared and he walked up to the edge of the pool.

_"Eels!" _He said to the electric creatures. They froze. He put opened his palm and closed it rapidly as to say "Come to me".

"Forward."

The eels started forward. Almost instantaneously, Philby took advantage of Frollo's hand threw the room keys. They landed right in the palm of Judge Frollo.

The electric eels took one look at his hand and cried out in frustration. Finn helped Willa up.

"You have your keys, now, where is she?"

"She…she's…" Frollo looked around. The Keepers stared him down.

"The cleaning supplies ro-" Before Frollo could finish, he disappeared.

Willa was more alert than ever before. "Cleaning supplies room! He was going to say cleaning supplies room!"

"How are we sure?" Professor Philby asked.

"I know it. I just know it. Besides, what else could he have said?"

"She's right." Finn added.

"Just checking." Philby put his hands in a _back off, dude, _position.

"Who cares?" Willa grabbed both boys by their shirt and dragged them towards the door leading back to where they came from.

"Text the others! Let's meet up!"

"Whoa, whoa, okay. Geez," Philby broke free of her grasp. "Excited much?"

"We are _this close _to ending it," the door swung open, "so let's not give up now."

**I liked this one…I think it's looking pretty good. What do you think? Review, subscribe, favorite, and all that jazz…thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm very sorry I didn't update on Monday. I've been having a lot of homwork and I've practicing like crazy for my dance/voice recital that's really soon.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a a very special friend and inspiration of mine who is reading this. I don't think I need to explain things; she knows who she is. Yes, you are right, secret inspiration, the rhinestone earrings are magical! Thanks for all of your help! I can't wait to work with you this Summer! ;)**

**Trying something different this chap! Tell me how you like it, and if you want more!**

**Chapter 14: We Need to End This**

She wrung her chained hands nervously and gazed out the only small window that was in the cell. Her view of the outside world was obscured because of the four or five bars that hung vertically in the middle. She longed to see more.

North Star was visible, though. That was the only thing she could see. She couldn't see the moonlight on the ocean. She couldn't see the happy dolphins that leapt for joy in the waves. She envied them. How can they be so happy…in a situation like this?

_Oh, right. They are not sitting on a filthy floor in a cramped jail cell. I am_, Amanda thought.

Looking at the North Star reminded her of a movie she last Friday. This time, Finn actually found a movie for movie night. Amanda was kind of hoping for _Winter's Bone_, but when he pulled out the DVD from behind his back, she was just as happy. _The Princess and the Frog._

In the beginning of the movie, little Tiana was told by her father that if she wished on a star, her dreams would come true. She might be able to open up her restaurant. But only if she worked hard. Working hard and wishing worked hand in hand, according to him.

Before Amanda could ponder any farther, she heard that _terrible _voice again, coming from the room next to her.

"What do you mean _they know?_"

A gruff voice spoke now. "I dunno, miss. I's guessin' that they found out. Those _strange _sources from o'er there say the judge did it."

Amanda was interested now. She stood up and crept closer to the door. She leaned against the left side of the wall and listened intently.

"The _judge? _The _judge _told them?"Amanda heard footsteps travel towards the wall she was leaning on. She tensed.

"The _imbecile! _Why would he tell?"

"Uh…judge's honor, milady?"

Maleficent walked briskly to the pirate. "_Judge's honor? Who cares about judge's honor!_" She yelled. "I made him promise not to use the tactics of his profession!"

"Yes, milady. Me dunno why 'e did it, milady."

Maleficent paced nerevously back and forth. The pirate tried to explain things as she figured out how to fix it.

"Like I said, those strange ones made 'im," Amanda couldn't hear the next word he said, "and that was that. Me maties who saw some of it said it looked the same as the window ambush we setted."

_What does her mean by _it? Amanda mouthed to the other wall.

"Where is he? _Do you know?_"

"While lookin', me saw 'im on the other side of ship. O'er there."

"We need to find him. Before _they _find _her._"

Amanda suddenly was filled with excitement. _The Keepers might be on their way?_

"I'll send me maties there. Meanwhile…" his voice went down to a whisper, "where'll she go?"

"Yes. She can't be here. Move her…to the area we were talking about earlier."

"Alright, miss."

Amanda backed up toward the middle of the cell. They Keepers are not finding her. She's being moved. To where, she didn't know. But, from the sound of it, it wasn't pleasant.

She accidentally tripped and fell. She landed on here back, and rubbed it once she sat.

Once agian, she was interrupted of her thinking. The pirate came over to cell door and opened it.

"Time to go, girl."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Oh, no need to worry 'bout that. They're not gonna find ye anyway."

The pirate grabbed Amanda by the hand and forcefully led her out the door.

Before losing sight of the window, Amanda wished on that star that everything will be alright and that her friends were fine.

The star responded with a twinkle.

**On my trip to Disney, I realized something…I've been spelling Maleficent wrong the whole entire story. It's **_**Male…**_**, not **_**Mali…**_**I still call her Mali, though.**

**I just want to let you guys know this in advance. This story, in the next few chapters, may not appear in this community. You may need to go to a different section to find this. I think some of you know what I mean. Anyway, if you don't understand, GOOD! Don't worry, everything will be explained soon. Too make sure you know where the story is, why do't you favorite or subscribe? *singsongy* Makes things a lot easier...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N 5.22.13: can I just say how loud I laughed when I read my shameless plug about nykk? lol sounded like such a big head.  
ANYWAY. thanks to all who are still reading, even thought this will celebrate it's birthday soon ;)**

* * *

**Hi! How's everything?**

**I have this playlist on my iPod with a bunch of songs that are in a story now/will be/will be in twenty years when I'm a famous author and BFFs with JKR/are perfect story material. Listening to "Right Now" by Van Halen. This song has worked miracles for writer's block. Love it ;)**

**Also, to answer AmandaKK1524's question..yes, non-members will be able to read this! Thank you for your supprt! :) 3**

**I've been waiting to post this chapter…this might be (officially) my favorite I have written.**

**Okay…read!**

**Chapter 15: We Need to End This**

"Okay…we're here." Maybeck put his hand on the knob of the girl's bedroom. They had agreed to go there, because the boy's room was just a bit farther from where they were.

"Prepared for attack?" Charlene looked at the other two. "I mean, like, something could be in there."

"Yeah. I just wanna do a face-plant onto my bed. Ti-erd," Maybeck admitted.

"Face-plant? Where did you get that?" Jess asked.

"Uh…let's get in," Maybeck took out his room-key from his pocket. He inserted it into the tiny slit on the green light above the slit glowed. That was the OK to go in.

The door opened and they stepped in. The Keepers didn't speak for a while, just to be safe.

Maybeck gave the all-clear. Charlene bolted to the bathroom. Jess grunted and plopped on the bed.

"I really had to go…" she muttered.

"I don't even trust the bathroom anymore. And I'm not even related to her…" Maybeck said, hoping to cheer Jess up.

She giggled softly as she looked down and played with her hair. She tapped her foot.

Her ghost of a smile faded though as time went on, though. All signs of cheeriness or lighthearted-ness went away from her face and body. Her eyes slowly scanned the floor. Slowly, they trailed up the wall and went to Maybeck.

He saw her pained stare and stood up.

Charlene opened the bathroom door carefully. She stepped out. She, too, froze and looked hopelessly at Jess, who still seemed terrified.

Jess spoke. Quietly, quietly though.

"They are going to contact us," she whispered, her head turning to the wall. There were tears in her eyes.

"Now," she whispered, her eyes glistening with tears, now locked with the small telephone on the bedside desk.

Jess averted her gaze down, shook her head lightly, and looked away.

Sure enough, the phone rang.

Maybeck got up to answer it. Charlene rushed in front of him.

"Donnie, no…" she begged in a small voice, afraid to talk too loud.

Maybeck turned around and searched for Jess's agreement. Her face was still turned away, looking at the picture of Mickey on her left side. She offered no encouragement. Just a sad, distressed, pained look.

_Please, _Maybeck implored Charlene. Her stony, but upset face, looked down. She backed away. Maybeck lifted the phone from its rest. He put it to his ear and didn't speak.

He was glad he didn't.

The voice was loud enough to hear even though Maybeck put it up to his ear. The same voice from the teepee, the same voice from Everest, and the same voice from Fantasmic! rang in the three Keepers' ears.

_You little children aren't so clever. Never have I thought that you would be this stupid. Stupid, nasty little children. Yet, you never give up._

_Stubborn little children._

Maybeck shot a look to Charlene. She knew exactly what to do. With trembling hands, she took out her cell phone, and texted Finn.

**listen. don't talk.**

Then, she called him and put him on speaker. He must have received the message and shushed the others, because when he picked up, no noises were made.

Maybeck took the phone away from his ear and held it out so the others could hear better.

The grinding voice continued.

_You haven't listened, either. I made it clear enough. I did say that it was a fair trade. A pen for a girl. A pen for a useless, unintelligent, not to mention ugly, girl._

Charlene couldn't hear it, but she knew that Finn tensed up right there.

_That is why I am, what you children call, upping the deal. Come to me…_

Jess's knees were now up to her chest. Her arms were straight out and her hands hung over. Her head was buried. Her body was racked with silent sobs. She lifted her face to the ceiling, now with a red face. She spoke with her mind to the wall. _Why? _She whispered ever so silently. _Why? _She demanded from the cieling.

There was no response.

She buried her face again.

Charlene struggled to hold the cell out to the phone.

_Come to me and she will be with you. It's better to have her with you in the cells than to have just her. If I were you, I would be there to watch her die. Better to do that than to leave it to those stupid birds. They don't give a good eulogy._

Jess' head shot straight up when she heard the word _die._ After _eulogy_, she shook her head softly, gazed down, and bit her lip.

_Oh, I almost forgot. One night is too long. How about…say, three hours?_

Charlene finally allowed herself to cry as she continued to hold out her cell phone.

_I hope to see you there…_

The other line hung up. Charlene hung up the cell phone and Maybeck placed the phone on its rest.

"Oh, my God…" Charlene said as she trudged over to Jess to comfort her.

Jess accepted the hug. She cried on Charlene's shoulder.

"Sh, Jess. you're going to make yourself sick."

"What's it matter, Charlie? What does anything matter now?"

"Everything. It matters everything. Our actions affect her actions. Got it?"

Jess stepped back and nodded her head. She also whispered, "Thanks for calling me Jess."

"I figured the time was appropriate."

Jess giggled.

But only for a little while.

Again, she was getting the feeling.

_Frantic Girl. She needed to get there quickly. Out of there._

_If her speed wasn't enough, death would be the the consequence._

_All images were just blobs. All she could she see was the destination._

_Almost there._

_There._

_She jumped behind it._

_Only thing was sticking out from behind the couch._

_Her_

"Oh, my God!" Jess shot straight up from her sitting position on the bed. She started to cry hysterically. There was something different about these tears, though.

"What?" Charlene and Maybeck cried in unison.

"_She's behind the couch in the lobby!" _Jess yelled, excited, smiling brightly.

Charlene and Maybeck were stunned.

"The one towards the front! The one I sat one when we met up a few hours ago! Remember?"

"But...but, Willa texted me and said the cleaning supplies room, _remember_? Before we came in" Charlene stutered.

"I saw it! I know that's it. She was running away. She must have been trying to get away. She ecaped!"

"Really?" Charlene breathed.

"Yeah!" Jess pointed to Charlene's phone. "Text the others! We need to meet somewhere! Come on!" She dragged Maybeck, who was still in shock. "Don't just stand there, let's GO!"

"Whoa…all it took was one of your little _thingies _to find her? If it was, we would have made you upset, terrified you, and hugged you a while ago!" Maybeck rubbed his shoulder, which Jess pulled.

"WHO CARES! We don't have any time to lose!" Jess said, reaching for the door.

"She's right, you know." Charlene offered.

"Since when are you guys buddy-buddy?" Maybeck quipped.

"Since I realized that she's the best team member in this group."

"Hey!"

Jess was more eager than ever."Then, since we are all friends, let's GO!"

And she turned the doorknob.

**I'm rereading KK1. That will make the offical tally of how many times I have read the books this: 2-4 five times, the first one 6, and the 5th one once. I'm gonna read 5 tomorrow when I go to NY *wink wink* N-Y-KK, anyone? *wink wink* (I probably have all of you guessing now, so lt me just say that the Keepers may be in NY soon...not this story, another one. Who knows when its gonna get uploaded...busy busy busy...eventually, I'll guess.) I'm trying to even out the numbers. Anyway, falling in love with the series again, much? Honestly, Ridley Pearson is the best author ever. He's up there with JKR and Suzy Collins as "Inspiration and/or Role Model".**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Who knows where I got face-plant from? Tell me...you get a special cupcake. If you don't know or get it wrong, you still get the cupcake. But the one who gets it correct gets a nutella cupcake. Nutella= a little piece of Heaven...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! Time for a very short chapter that just fills up things! Bleh. This is short, but we are getting into the final scenes.*tear* Your gonna love it, though.**

**Chapter 16: We Need to End This**

"They said that we should meet them near the Remy Restaurant. Then we will be close to where we need to be."

"Isn't that…not safe?"

"It's the safest it can be. I dunno, blame Finn if we get captured."

"Whatever you say, Terry…" Charlene sighed.

Jess had died down considerably, exciteness-wise. Still, she had the drive that none of the others had.

"Chances are that we'll be okay. I don't think they will hide out there," Jess rationalized.

"True, true." Maybeck's phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket.

"Oh," he said, turning it on. "text from Finn."The girls waited nervously, wondering if a new adventure/terror awaited."They are there. Safe and sound. Waiting for us…"

Maybeck felt another buzz. "Text from Philbs…we are taking to long?"

"Oh, good…" Charlene breathed a sigh of relief.

"You had us scared there, Terry!" Jess laughed.

"Oh, okay…sorry,'" he shrugged.

The girls laughed. For once, everything felt right.

_For once, _Jess thought, _everything is…happy._

_It 'll be even happier when we find my sister._

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I've been so excited for this part!**

**DISCLAIMER- Whoops, I forgot to put this for a couple of chapters! Anyway, I'm Ridley Pearson (duh), and I own KK. Scratch that, I'm Walt Disney. Isn't it obvious? *cough*NOT*cough***

**Chapter 17: We Need to End This**

"Charlie!" Willa shrieked as she ran into her arms by the Remy Restaurant.

"Wills!"

The boys exchanged high fives and smiles. Jess made sure to give and nice hello to Finn and Philby, who had helped her so much for the past few hours.

The Keepers stood a few steps away from the Remy Restaurant.

"Okay. What's the game plan, QB?"

"Just run straight for the goal. A Conversion would help. Then, throw the ball. Hopefully it'll hit Mali in the head," Jess said with a blank face.

"Whoa…you watch football?" Maybeck was impressed.

"Sometimes. It's on while I'm waiting to watch Celebrity Apprentice."

"Cool."

"Okay, we all love football. We are we going?" Charlene asked.

"We ran into Judge Judy on our search for Manda. Before he flew away on his magic carpet, he mentioned the cleaning supplies room." Philby explained.

"No way!" Maybeck exclaimed.

"What?"

"I didn't know you could be funny!"

"Ha-ha.""And we have that part figured out. She's not there. She escaped," Willa said.

"Near us," Charlene added.

"By near, we mean in proximity of _feet_." Philby said. "Close. Super close. Wanna get started on our way?"

"I'm ready." Maybeck said. Everyone but Jess voiced their agreement. The Keepers turned to her.

"…I'm more than ready."

"It's settled. Now, you guys understand that we could be walking into a big thing, right?"

"By _big thing_, you mean _battle_," Willa said.

"Yes."

"For goodness's sake, let's _go! _I'm tired of waiting. To be honest, the longer we wait, the higher the risk! Let's suck it up and go!" Jess said with a red face. She added after a while, "If you guys are ready…"

"Okay. C'mon," Finn waved them along."

"'Kay. I just think that we sho-"

Jess stopped walking.

She put her hands up to her ears and closed her eyes.

Shewhispered. "Not again…"

_For a while, you have been seeing me. I apologize if I have been leading you to the wrong place. Or frightening you. I must say that you are a clever girl. The first seeing you had here was partially correct. You interpreted it the right way. However, that girl in pajamas wasn't who you think she was._

_Hello, Jessica. I'm here to help. My name is_

Jess opened her eyes. Finn saw her confusion.

"Jess, what's wrong?"

"I…I…I…can't believe it…"

Jess collapsed onto the floor.

Charlene rushed to her.

"Jess, what's wrong?"

"That wasn't her. That wasn't her."

"What do you mean, _that wasn't her?_"

"She's not there. That was not her behind the couch," Jess said that last sentence word by word. She was starting to get frustrated. _Why won't they just get it?_

She continued. "That wasn't her in those darn visions."

"Why not?"

"She told me. That girl. Right now." Jess paused. "She had a weird, mature voice. I don't know who."

"You said…_weird, mature, voice_? What do you mean by _weird?"_

"Didn't sound like mine. Or yours, Charlene. Sounded like…" Jess looked straight at Philby.

"Oh, my God."

_It all makes sense. The green lights. The laughing woman. The thing I said to make them go away. The voice._

"Jess. Jess, talk to me. What. Do. You. Mean. By. Weird?" Charlene asked forcefully.

"I know…" But Jess's arm, which was in Charlene's hand, tensed up.

"But we need to leave now. Now. Now, let's go." Jess got up and walked quickly to the door to the Remy Restaurant. "Quickly!"

The other Keepers hesitated. "Jess, where are we going?"

She screamed this. "_Hurry_!" Jess closed her eyes and covered her ears. "They're gonna come, they're gonna come…GET INSIDE!"

The girls, Philby, and Finn obeyed. Maybeck stuttered.

"I…but, I-"

"_Terrance_ _Maybeck, come over here NOW!"_

Willa thought she sounded…almost…_possessed._

Maybeck lifted his hands up. "Okay, girl, I get it, I get it, I-"

_BOOM!_

The door behind him _exploded._

That sent Maybeck _bolting. _He ran into the door that Jess was holding. She closed it immediately.

"_Go! _To the back," she pointed. She turned around again and went into the same position she was in earlier, with her ears covered and her eyes closed.

"They're real, they actually exist. It's real!" She exclaimed, turning around, her eyes bulging. "They are _here!_"

"_What's here_?" Charlene begged, backing up.

"The green lights! The ones who broke the windows! They were actually-"  
_  
BOOM!_

Another explosion outside of the restaurant. The Keepers weaved through the tables and chairs of the restaurant towards the back, trying to go where Jess pointed. They all could see many bodies line up outside of the restaurant. Who they were, they couldn't tell, but they knew they very well could be Overtakers.

"Finn Whitman!" One yelled.  
_  
A _weird _voice, _Jess thought.

Finn wasn't worried that they called his name. He was worried about them coming in. Whoever _they_were.

"We know you are around here somewhere!" Another weird voice called .

_BOOM!_

In the midst of all of this chaos, Willa found a closet door next to her. She spoke above the noise of the explosions.

"Guys."

No response.

"Guys."

_"GUYS!"_

"What?" They all exclaimed.

"Look at this!"

Jess ran over. She pulled on the doorknob. Harder. Even harder. She just couldn't.

_I need to say it. It'll open.  
_  
Jess yelled at the closet door.

Of course, it opened.

Inside the closet, Jess found her sister sitting down.

"Amanda!"

"Jess!" Amanda jumped up and ran into her sister's arms. They held on tight.

"I thought I would never find you…" Jess whispered in a small voice.

"I thought you would never find me…"

"Mandy?" Finn said behind Amanda.

Amanda didn't respond. She escaped Jess's hug and ran to Finn.

"You found me…" Amanda whispered.

"Why wouldn't I? Then, I would be a terrible boyfriend."

Amanda laughed. "I wish I could have an emotional moment with all of you, but we gotta get going."

_BOOM!_

"Now."

"Let's go!"

Jess pointed to the front of the restaurant. "Look! The Snatchers are gone!"

Amanda turned to her sister. "Did you just say…Snatchers?"

Jess nodded her head.

Amanda whispered this to her feet. "That means…I was right…they really _do exist._"

Jess took her sister's hand and squeezed it. She nodded.

"Let's move," Maybeck said. He walked to the door. "C'mon."

He clearly didn't understand what the sister meant by _snatchers._

**I really didn't expect it to be this long. I was going to break it a couple of times but I didn't wanna ruin the climax and action. I was gonna continue, but I really want the next part to be its own.**

**I'm maybe rethinking putting this in another section. I still am going to write the same ending, but the section I'm putting it in only applies to about 2 chapters. PM (not in a review) me if you know what I'm, talking about, and tell me what you think I should do.**

**Thanks for reading, see ya soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

Amanda held on to Jess as they stepped out of the door. They braced themselves for another battle. The other Keepers stepped out, as well. They walked towards the lobby.

Everyone paused for a moment. After about a minute, Amanda turned around and gave the all clear.

Sighs of relief were heard as _most _of the Keepers conversed with each other. While the group caught up with Amanda, Jess stood where she was, glues to the spot.

Behind the couch was someone that Jess had been hoping to meet for many years.

Her eight year old wish to become friends with her had turned into a sixteen year old fixation that she had thought about everyday. There was a part of Jess that always believed in her existence. Whenever she talked about her, the girls at the orphanage would try to convince her that she wasn't real.

_Well, those girls were wrong. Because she is ten feet away from me._

Jess's hand crept up to her head. She tapped to side of it with her index finger and shook her head. She was asking, in her own way, _Were you the one that spoke to me?_

The girl, who had light brown hair and brown eyes, nodded softly.

She offered a tiny grin.

Jess nodded and smiled back. She whispered very quietly to her.

"I knew you were real."

The girl seemed touched. She pointed to the Keepers who were behind her. Then she pointed behind the couch.

Jess nodded again.

"Guys," she addressed them.

They continued talking, not hearing Jess.

She turned arpund towards the front.

What she saw completely terrified her.

Jess shot a look to the girl behind the couch. The look meant _trouble._

The girl nodded, like she knew what was going on.

Maleficent, the Pirates, Green Army Men, and other well-known villains stood forty feet away from the kids.

The other Keepers noticed this. They turned around.

Amanda reached for Jess's hand.

"Well, well, well…" Maleficent paced in front of the first line of villains. "Seems like you nasty children learned. Finally, you listened to me. And you brought the girl with you."

"That's fine," she continued. "You will all die now instead of one by one."

The Keepers didn't show it, but they were absolutely horrified.

"Instead of me doing all of the dirty work, I have brought some…_colleagues _to help me."

The girl behind the couch placed her hand on her wand.

She looked up at Jess, who was nodding her head to say, _Yes, use it._

The green fairy put her hand out. "Bella?" She asked.

From the crowd of evil-doers, a tall, skinny woman appeared. Her hair was wild and she was smiling.

_Hee-hee, _the woman giggled. Jess recognized that laugh from earlier that night. _The laughing voice._

The woman's voice sounded the same as the girl behind the couch's, but a bit less…_stable._

"Which curse do you prefer?" She chuckled.

She stuck her tongue out.

But she wasn't quite done speaking. "My lord?"

She girl behind the couch cringed. She could sense that something bad was about to happen.

By now, Amanda completely understood what was happening. She was believer of the girl with Jess. Willa and Philby kind of understood, but they couldn't see the girl behind the couch as well as the sisters so she didn't recognize her. Maybeck and Charlene were clueless. Finn had an idea because of Movie Night.

Amanda and Jess were a step ahead of everyone. Amanda asked Jess with her eyes, _Do we dare?_

Jess responded. _It works. I've done it._

They squeezed each other's hands. Amanda asked the girl behind the couch for approval.

The girl agreed. She clutched her wand even tighter.

Hermione Granger's small smile went away as Bellatrix Lestrange said the next thing, though."Come out…" she hissed.

Lord Voldemort emerged from the crowd, his usual scowl that is on his face even more intense.


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh…so they have all gathered, like you predicted." The Dark Lord smirked and looked over to Maleficent.

"But of course. I told you the boy would do anything for her_. _And that other _witch _wouldn't stop at nothing to find her _sister_."

Jess tried to hide her gasp. She and her sister were fairlies. Not witches.

Or were they?

"Yes," Voldemort looked directly at the sisters.

"_Stubborn_."

"My Lord?" Bellatrix stepped out from behind the Snatchers that were in attendance. "Shall I begin?"

"Wait…" Voldemort put a finger up. "Shouldn't we let them see what we have already done?"

Bellatrix giggled and twirled her hair. "What a great idea…"

Before Voldemort could taunt any further, Hermione shot straight up from behind the couch. The sisters threw their hands out and cried out with Hermione.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Voldemort was thrown back to behind the crowd of villains. Bellatrix rushed to his side.

All was silent for a little while.

Then Scabior yelled something inaudible.

And the anticipated battle broke out.

What most of the Keepers felt was confusion. The first question that was swirling in their minds was how the dark wizards got on the ship. They also were confused as to why the Disney Villains would need help from villains of a different franchise.

What didn't make sense the most was how they existed.

Hemione beckoned the Keepers to come to her. "I got these from my friends," she explained to the Keepers, "do you know how to use them? I know Jessica and Amanda do, but I'm not sure about the rest of you."

Philby held what Hermione was passing out in his hand. "No way…_wands_?"

"Oh, so you know what they are, at least."

"I'm on _Goblet_. Second task. Ep-ic."

"It was. What I saw of it…" she said.

"How do I work this thing?" Maybeck tossed his wand back and forth between his hands.

"Repeat after me, whoever doesn't know how to. _Stupefy,"_

"Stupefy," Maybeck and Charlene repeated. Maybeck was about to point his wand at Hermione.

"No, not at me!" She exclaimed.

"Whoops…"

"And _Reducto,"_

"Reducto."

"Very good. I think you should go help your friends out," Hermione pointed behind them. The reason that the Keepers weren't being attacked and were able to talk to Hermione was because other recognizable good Disney characters were holding the villains and dark wizards off. Apparently, they got a wand training session already.

"Go! Go help them! I'll be over there."

It seemed like she directed this statement to only the sisters. "You know how to contact me," she said.

"We do?" Maybeck asked.

A flash of light flew over them.

"Quickly!" Hermione shooed them over to her right while she ran to the left.

The Kingdom Keepers dispersed into couples except for Finn. Philby and Willa sprinted over to Aladdin's side, Maybeck and Charlene helped Tiana and Naveen, and Finn disappeared into the crowd probably to find someone else to help.

Amanda and Jess ducked and jumped as curses, charms, and jinx flew at them. They could here a crying sound behind the chaos. They followed the wail to find yet another unbelievable sight.

"Ginny?" Amanda asked in disbelief. Ginny Weasley was in fact kneeling down, tending to a hurt Minnie Mouse.

"What happened?" Jess knelt down and saw Minnie's injury. There was a deep cut in her left arm that made her writhe in pain. She wailed. Minnie spoke oh so softly.

"It hurts…" She started crying.

"Oh, Minnie, we'll patch it up. Don't worry," Ginny comforted.

Minnie nodded, wiping a tear with her good arm.

"Do you girls know any healing charms? I've tried a few…none have worked. Any one I might have missed?" Ginny asked.

Jess raised her hand reluctantly. "I might…"

"Try it, Jessica. I'm sure it'll work."

Jess wondered if her being a Fairlie affected her ability to cast spells. Maybe it made it more took her temporary wand and lifted it above Minnie's injury.

"Ferula," she said.

Almost miraculously, the arm healed instantly.

"Merlin's beard…" Ginny looked amazed. She turned to the sisters. "You are sure you are not witches, right?"

"I'm very confused as to that," Amanda chuckled.

"Me too, me too. Come on, let's go." Ginny waved them over to fight another villain. "I think Ron came over here…"

Amanda and Jess stopped in their tracks and looked at each other. Jess' face turned red; she's had had a crush on Ron/Rupert Grint for a long while.

"Let's go see your _boyfriend,_" Amanda teased.

"Shut up. We are in the middle of a battle."

* * *

Finn rushed through the crowd, searching desperately for someone to help. At the moment, it was insanity and everyone was running in a different direction.

"Looking for Mummy?" that strange woman taunted. Finn turned around and saw that she was standing there. "Or your wittle _girlfriend?_"

Finn didn't respond.

"Haven't learned how to respond to adults? It's only respectful…"

"You don't deserve respect."

"Why not? Because I can do this?" Bellatrix swirled her wand around.

Suddenly, pain was sent up Finn's spine. He fought to stand up, but whatever made him feel pain forced him to sit down. Bellatrix was cackling uncontrollably

Finn felt a small moment of relief and turned around. He saw Willa standing there, anger in her eyes.

"NOT MY FRIEND, YOU-"

Finn covered his ears. That was a smart move, because Bellatrix was thrown back by some curse. A _very _loud curse.

Finn looked at Willa. He expected to see her covering her mouth. Instead, she was smiling like a weirdo.

"That went well."

* * *

Jess peered behind a duo of fighters. She was bumped on the shoulder. Jess stumbled and spun around.

She landed right in front of Lord Voldemort and put her head down.

"Too afraid to look at me, girl?"

Jess wouldn't respond.

"How about _this_?"

He twisted his wand in an effortless motion. Jess cried out in pain and she sunk to the floor. She clutched her side and yelled.

"Or _this_?"

This spell was an attempt to drain every ounce of strength in her body. Jess exclaimed even louder as she willed herself to stand up and fight back. She couldn't.

"_Or THIS!_"

Voldemort raised his wand as Jess was forced to rise. She grit her teeth as she willed herself now sit down. Again, she was unable to do what she wanted.

Jess then felt a fiery pain all over her body. It wouldn't stop, and it didn't look like it wouldn't.

Voldemort grunted as his spell gave out.

Jess looked up now, not afraid anymore. Her completely red face glared at him, wishing every bad thing on the Earth to him.

She used every feeing of hatred, anger and frustration she had ever had to cast this spell. She screamed this so loud that everyone literally stopped doing what they were doing.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

After a deafening blow, everything around them exploded, including the sofas, couches, and tables. Jess could see through the dust that Voldemort was gasping and holding his side. He lifted his hand and there was blood seeping through his cloak.

The other dark wizards gasped too. Apparently, this was something worse than just their leader being injured.

All of the sudden, Voldemort vanished.

_Poof!_

His Death Eaters followed suit. One by one, they discenergrated instead of vanishing rapidly.

Jess, who was jerking her head around every time she heard a _Poof!_, heard the laughing women screech as she completely disappeared.

All of the Keeper's eyes were on each other. Some of them didn't know what to think. Most were relieved. Philby was still figuring out how his wand worked.

"_NO!_" Maleficent yelled. "No! The plan! The plan, it was supposed to work!"

All of the evil characters started to discenergrate.

"No…" Maleficent wailed, as she too started to discenergrate.

Now none of the evil characters were present.

The good Disney characters were headed by Minnie. She lifted her used-to-be bad arm with her wand in her hand.

"Au revior!" she squeaked. With a wave of her arm and a bright smile, they were gone.

The good wizards must have left already. The Keepers were scattered by themselves across the disastrous lobby.

Charlene was first to speak.

"We just won a battle."

The Keepers all came together in a big hug. Willa was crying hysterically, for whatever reason. Philby hugged her, rubbing her shoulder to comfort her. Finn kissed Amanda on the cheek.

They just stodd there for a while. Finn was then struck with a great realization.

"Hey, guys. Guys, guess what?"

Silence. Finn made it linger for a while before he said this.

"We just ended it."

As the Keepers finally realized this, they gasped and hugged each other. Maybeck was trying his best to make jokes, but they were mostly lame. The Keepers laughed at them anyway. Anything was funnier than what just happened.

Maybeck laughed suddenly. "You know what was the funniest part of tonight?"

"What?" the group said (but not in unison, they were all still shaken up from the battle).

"I thought half of those wizards were dead!"

That was Maybeck's best joke. Anyone who had just decided to come down from there staterooms would be very confused to see a bunch of huddled, laughing, and partly crying teenagers in the middle of the ship at 5:30 A.M.

The Keepers completely forgot about all of the bad things that had happened and just enjoyed each other's company. They were all friends at that moment, no matter what had occured. They were still normal sixteen-year olds. Just with massive secrets.

Jess got an idea.

"Hey, Philby."

"Yeah?"

"Come over here," she waved him over.

Philby escaped his hug with Willa, who was still sniffling. She put her head on Finn shoulder, who accepted it.

"Yeah, Jess?"

"I wanna show you something."

Jess reached for Philby's hand. She guided him over to the one thing that was still intact from all of the insanity- the couch that had literally started all of this.

Jess squeezed her eyes shut. Philby wasn't confused anymore, and he smiled as Jess opened her eyes.

"It worked."


	19. Chapter 19

**MONSTER A/N, BE PREPARED ;)**

**Hi, guys! Sorry I haven't written an A/N for a few chaps. I just didn't wanna break the climax. This one was about to go without an Author's Note till the end, but I didn't wanna make you wait to learn about this.**

**This chapter is the last. It has been a blast to hear your amazing comments and compliments. I remember my first time discovering ths site. It was right around this time last year, near the release of HPDHP2. I had been looking for something for Harry Potter and I came across chapter one of a story I have yet to find again. Later that week, I searched for something Kingdom Keepers. At that time I didn't know how to go to the next chapter, so when I read the end of the first chapter of the story I read, I was disappointed that I couldn't read more. (That story will be easier to find, since there aren't as many pages here at KK community whereas HP has thousands.) My point is, that summer I had read so many absolutely wonderful stories (Lost, Prom, Kat's crazy ramblings, Midnight Mayhem, MY BLOG, and Meadow Roses's stories to name ****_just a few_****) and all I wanted to do was write like that.**

**Now, thanks to you guys, I have found a community where I can express my opinion about certain topics with people who are just as crazy as me. (Yes, I know that was improper grammar.) Thank you, KK archive, for giving me the one of the most magical experiences I have ever had. It has been a pleasure writing this story for you guys. Being on is getting me closer to my goal- to become an author. I will thank my friends at the KK archive on in my acknowledgements in my books, because you are the ones who are helping me reach the star (second to the right and staight on till morning!)**

**Since I'm doing all of the thanking now, let me just thank you again for something that literally blew my mind when I read it- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME 1370 VISITS AND 2760 HITS ON MY STORIES! You couldn't have made me happier. I can't express how much I appreciate that! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I also am amazed by the people visiting my stories. A lot are Americans and Canadians, but my stories, from February to now, have also had viewers from The Philippines (my aunt is from there…amazing culture :D), Sri Lanka, Ecuador, The United Kingdom, Australia, Brazil, Singapore, France, New Zealand, Bangladesh, Argentina, Malaysia, Jordan, Indonesia, Germany, Romania, Guatemala, Ireland, Israel, Portugal, Austria, Spain, Chile, Puerto Rico, China, Norway, The Netherlands, and Hong Kong. Let me just say…thank you, merci, gracias, xie xie, bedankt, danke sehr, I wish I could say ****_thank you _****in every language, but then you would never reach the story, would you? A special shout out to all of my foreign friends- my most sincere thanks to you.**

**Now, I would get into the stuff about how I discovered KK, but I'll stick that in an oneshot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH DISNEY. I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCORRECT STATEMENTS ABOUT THE SHIP THAT I MAKE; I HAVE NEVER BEEN ON IT. THE LAST LINE OF THIS STORY (don't rush to the end, read the whole chap, first! You'll know what I mean at the end.) IS PART OF SOMETHING THAT RELATES TO THE ENDING. THE LINE WAS ORIGIANLLY LYRICS. I CHANGED THEM AND MADE THEM PART OF THE NARRATION. I HOPE THAT DOESN'T CAUSE ANY DRAMA, BECAUSE THEY AREN'T THE LYRICS ANYMORE. PLEASE UNDERSTAND THIS- I MEAN NO HARM. I'LL SAY IT AGAIN- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ZIP! ZERO! ZILCH! NOOOTHIIINGGG!**

**Fair warning- Harry Potter 7 spoilers! I don't think it's anything the movie hadn't touched on...and I think all of you saw the movie...if not, just be warned. It's about the epilogue. BEEEEE PREPAR- I mean, warned.**

Final Chapter: We Need To End This

"So, let me get this straight…you guys were always real or something?"

"Don't use the word _always_. That's just confusing. How about…we existed, and a book was made about us. I still don't know how the idea got into her head."

"So…she controls you."

"No. We do what we want. She somehow gets the idea and writes about it."

"So…Fred…is…"

"Dead."

"And Snape…"

"Dead."

"But You-Know-Who!"

"I know, I know. Harry killed him. But not all of his followers were gone. They contacted Maleficent and asked if she could do something to help. She agreed to somehow bring him back him if they could give her the power to be immortal."

"That's messed up."

"Yes. There's a catch- one injury, even a small cut- he disappears, Bellatrix disappears, all of the dark wizards and witches. Bye-bye."

"And Maleficent, and Frollo, and the Pirates-"

"We have been investigating that. We thnk they follow suit."

"That's a stupid mistake on their part."

"I know. It's a huge risk. She just really wanted to end it, I guess."

Hermione shifted her weight on her knees. She was sitting on a sofa, and Jess sat on another one, across from her. Some of the Keepers were helping Willa out, who they learned was crying because her arm was broken.

"How did you guys get on the ship?"

"Apparating."

"I should have known."

"It's alright. Your mind is racing, you had just found your sister, and danger is all around you. The last thing on your mind is apparating."

"Actually, that's me in rare form. I'm always thinking about you guys," Jess laughed. "I am obsessed. Mandy and I have loved the books and movies for ages."

"I still can't believe the accuracy of the movies. It was like watching home videos!"

Hermione had explained to Jess earlier about what the cast and crew did and didn't know about the real truth. The people playing the main characters-Dan, Rupert and Emma-kind of knew that the characters they portrayed were real. The directors, too. A few of the people who portrayed the lesser characters heard rumors. J.K. Rowling found out after publishing the seventh book. It was a major surprise for her, but it sunk in quickly. Harry was so real to her as the books were written, so now, he was just _absolutely _real. All other cast and crew were in the dark. Only their wild imaginations would be able to create Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

During the battle, Hermione had said, there were many good witches and wizards fighting. They really only appeared when they needed to, though, so there wasn't much confusion. The Keepers discussed who they saw, and they only saw Ginny and Hermione. Maybeck said that he saw Edward Cullen, but the Keepers took that as a joke. At least, they hoped it was a was a joke.

Harry was there, but he was apparating so much that no one really noticed him. Jess was surprised that he didn't step up. Hermione said that he probably didn't want to make a scene. Same with Ron.

Jess also learned that what Hermione said about J.K. not controlling there future kind of stretched. The Hermione she was talking to was thirty-two years of age (She looked more like 20)- she and Ron had gotten married, and they have their two kids. J.K. Rowling did something a bit different in the last book- wrote about the future. The epilogue hadn't happened yet- but it will.

Jess thought that must be strange- living in a world where the past is written about and sometimes, the future isn't in your control. Hermione didn't seem to mind it. She was happy with how things will turn out. She's spending time with people she loves, she said, so that's all that matters.

"Just think- you're a celebrity. And Ron and Harry. And Emma and Daniel and Rupert get the credit."

"Oh, Harry, Ron and I don't care. They know that we are okay with them being the famous ones. We talked about that with them."

"Wait till I tell Mandy this." Jess laughed. "We'll never look at the books the same now!"

* * *

Charlene was tossing a piece of wood (probably from a chair) between her hands. Pretty amazing that the whole lobby explodes and that one green couch stays nice. She wondered what the crew would think of this mess. Charlene knew that the guests would absolutely connect this to the Keepers. _Great, what story do we have to come up with now?_

"What are you gonna use that wood for?" Maybeck asked Charlene from behind. He caught up with her as she walked slowly to the other side of the lobby. Charlene turned to him.

"To whack you."

"Isn't that what wands are for? They're definitely bigger, and what you have in your hand is lame."

"Thanks, Donnie. You are so inspiring."

"Just one of my super powers."

Charlene stopped in her tracks and spun around slowly to look at him. A smile grew on her face.

"One of your best, you know."

* * *

"_Ow ow ow ow ow ow OW!_" Willa exclaimed as Philby lifted her arm.

"Sorry, Wills, but I need to check it."

"Yeah, like you know how to fix it, _Doctor Philby._"

"Excuse me for taking a first aid class."

"Oh. Well that's very _manly, _Philbs."

"Thank you."

"Okay, you can lift it now." Willa squeezed her eyes shut and clamped her mouth shut as Philby took a look at her reluctantly opened her eyes. Philby shook his head.

"Yeah, I bet it's your elbow. Is that where the pain is?"

"Yeah."

"Ah-huh. Makes sense, 'cause its all red there. Where do you think you got this?"

"After we left Tiana. I tripped, but you kept on running so I got back up. My mind was on other things so I didn't notice how it hurt till after."

Then, Philby's face lit up. "Hey, was that you with the," Philby raised his voice to sound like Willa, "Not my friend, you-"

"Yeah, yeah. Me."

"Brilliant."

"It'll make more sense once you read seven."

"No, I saw the movie. Remember? We joined Finn and Manda last Friday."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot. Will I be able to swim tomorrow, Doc?"

"Oh, sure. The fracture isn't terrible at all. We'll just say that you tripped when we go check it out."

"We would say that anyways. Why did you put it like that?"

"We wouldn't say we tripped during a battle with the Harry Potter characters. If we did say that, they would really send us to a doctor. Then you wouldn't be able to swim for a whole _three _weeks."

"What would they send us to a doctor for- hallucinations or mentioning a franchise other than Disney?"

The laughed together. They might not have been boyfriend and girlfriend just yet, but they sure did seem like they loved each other.

* * *

Hermione stood up. "Well, guys, I hate to say this, but I should get home. Rosie and Hugh-ee are probably bored at Grandma's house."

Jess stood up too. She was shocked-she didn't realize that at one point, Hermione would have to leave.

"You have to go?" She said, but she regretted it immediately; she thought that it might sound rude.

"I know, I don't wanna go. But I know I'll be back, with all of the trouble you guys run into."

"I'll miss you," Jess said, walking over to Hermione to hug her. "I never thought I would be saying that to you!"

"I'm glad I met your sister and your friends. Really, I am."

She addressed this to everybody else. Philby was sitting on the small table Willa had been on with her, Maybeck and Charlene were holding hands, and Finn was hugging Amanda from behind, his arms around her neck.

"All of you, thank you."

"No, thank you," Amanda said. "Without you, I bet we would be at Hogwarts by now. Well, that doesn't seem so bad…"

Laughter. Jess waved at Hermione as she stepped out of the small, enclosed area of couches they were sitting in.

Jess gasped. She realized she had a question to ask her about her fairlie powers- if they were almost like wizardry. If Fairlies maybe, just maybe, had a connection to wizard spells.

"Wait, Hermione!" she shouted.

"Yes, Jessica?"

Jess giggled. She hadn't told Hermione (or Ginny) to call her by her nickname, but she didn't mind. It was kind of funny hearing her say it.

_Oh, my apologies. Do you prefer Jess?_

Jess heard that in her mind. Jess looked up to see Hermione smiling confidently and connected the voice with the face.

That answered her question.

Jess stepped away grinned back. "I get it."

She had tears in her eyes when she waved at Hermione and said, "Bye!"

The other Keepers said byes.

With a wave of her wand, and a big _Whoosh!_, Hermione was gone.

A smiling Jess turned around to see the Keepers smiling back. She stepped out of that area like Hermione did and stood tall.

"That so beats going to Wizarding World."

That made the Keepers laugh softly. Jess ran over to Charlene and gave her a hug. It was the kind of hug that BFFL's shared.

She was released from the hug.

Jess Lockhart finally felt completely happy for the first time in…forever.

She finally felt…_magical_.

* * *

"Mandy, come with me," Finn said to Amanda, who was watching Maybeck make jokes with Charlene. "Wanna go check something out?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, Finn."

He held Amanda's hand as she was guided from the lobby to the door by The Remy Restaurant that led to a small balcony.

Finn looked to Amanda for assurance. She agreed with her sparkling eyes.

Finn pulled the doorknob. The couple were greeted with a gust wind.

When they stepped out, they could smell the fresh sea air and see the twinkling stars. They stood there for a moment, holding hands and taking in the beautiful sight that was all around them.

"It's amazing…" breathed Amanda.

"Not as much as you," Finn said.

"Corny."

"Negative."

"Stop it," Amanda playfully pushed Finn.

The couple heard a familiar tune. Amanda looked from side to side and tried to find where the music came from. He eyes spotted wind chimes, hung right behind her. Right now, they were completely still. There was no mistaking for those clear notes they had just heard- it had to have been the wind chimes.

She looked to Finn. He was just as surprised as she was."No way…" She said.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"I think so, my princess Rapunzel."

The wind chimes played seven perfect notes to a song that can lift anyone's spirits.

Amanda sang this quietly and softly. "And it's like the fog has lifted…"

The wind chimes responded like little mockingbirds. The played the same notes it played earlier from "I See the Light".

Amanda went up to them and studied them. "I'm starting to think it's programmed."

"I'm starting to think it's not. Can you even program wind chimes?"

"Guess its just Disney magic," Amanda wind chimes played the tune again."I think its telling us to do something."

"What?"

Finn spread his arms out as to say _Dance with me._

"Okay, _Flynn_."

Amanda walked to Finn. And, they started dancing like they did that night at _Vibe_.

Was it really only hours ago when they were at the club? Did Finn actually think Amanda was lost forever that morning?

Had the group almost fallen apart earlier that night?

They needed to end it. That's what they did.

"What do you think, Eugene-did we switch roles at all?"

"I don't think so," he said, twirling Amanda around. He pulled her close when she was done the spin. He made her smile by saying this.

"You were the one that kept me going."

All at once, everything changed, now that Amanda and Finn were together at last.

**Oh my Whitman…it's ended! I legit think I am going to cry…This story was created in August of last year, and now it's done! I just can't believe it at all…special thanks to my sister, who helped me form this, all of the fantasmic people who reviewed, subscribed, and just read…you are the reason I write. And a special thanks to Ridley Pearson-I know you're not reading this, but if you are…thanks for giving us a series that will stay with us forever.**

**Oh, and I almost forgot someone…it all started with a mouse, right?**


End file.
